


An Angel's Choice

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grief/Mourning, M/M, MC is Gender-Neutral, Other, Twitterature, the pairing might be either romantic or platonic and the interpretation is up to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: The Celestial Realm has to protect its interests.Sometimes with drastic measures.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	An Angel's Choice

The Celestial Realm couldn't let someone just take hold of such formidable power. Simeon understood that.

You perished completely, along with your soul.

The moment he lost you, nothing was the same ever again.

He didn't fall that day. But he wished he had.


End file.
